Blood-Stained Lust
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: What happened in the beginning that caused their fates to be intertwined? Blood and lust are the only things spoken when they see one another. ZarakiXUnohana One-Shot


**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; They are a property of Kubo Tite & Shonen Jump**

* * *

The daylight broke through the window as the sun rose

I realized I had come to hate the damn sunrise

Means she put the mask back on, and the wall back up

They say Ichigo is the one with the ferocious side, but they have no damn idea about the side Retsu keeps guarded.

"We can't keep doing this Zaraki." She said as she put her shihakusho back on

I see the scars on her back before she finishes, probably one of the few who has seen them.

"Yea, yea you say the same thing every night; but that doesn't stop your ass from coming to the Squad 11 barracks at night does it?"

"I wonder what your lieutenant would say if…"

She cuts me off before I finish speaking

"I told you before Zaraki, do not speak of Isane or any other member of my Squad; what I do with you and how I handle them are completely unrelated; and I prefer to keep it that way."

I love when she gets that cold tone with me; any other person I would have sliced their head off, but Unohana's different, always has been.

She gets up and puts on her Captain shihakusho, seeing that 4 on her back always pisses me off and she knows that; that's why she always faces away from me when she dresses.

She fixes her hair, twisting it in front of her scar as usual; whenever we go at it I always feel that part 1st, it's the only thing on her from me that has any real meaning.

She walks toward the door and says coldly, "Now you know the rules, unless we are called for a meeting or you are seriously injured; we do not look at or associate with one another. Otherwise I will kill you."

Her damn rules, not mine; personally I don't give a shit or not if I see her during the day; these games she plays are just to prove she has a hold on me; too bad they work.

"Humph, yea, I got it; you got to admit it makes this more fun though." I say to her smirking.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I will see you later…Kenpachi."

Then she walks out of the door, like she does every morning.

Damn woman, she knows it drives me insane when she uses my 1st name.

Keep things professional my ass.

I roll over and look at the ceiling, and start thinking; seems like all I do after she leaves.

I hear a squeak come from the side of my door, I look to see it's just Yachiru; wiping her eyes, tired, she must have just woken up.

"Did she leave again Kenny?" She asks while yawning.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it; go back to sleep, it's too early for you to be up."

*yawn* "Okie dokie then, I'm going back to sleep."

With Yachiru gone, I go back to being lost in thought.

Retsu never liked that I named Yachiru after her; but she never hated the girl for it, she puts the blame solely on me for that one.

Guess she didn't want someone to inherit her name; what with all the blood attached to it. But I honestly I never saw her name as a curse; and I don't even think Yachiru knows about Retsu's past; it's not something I felt right to share.

I always loved a little violence when it got right down to it; and I never understood why she became so tame.

Heh, tame; that's one word that never thought I would use to describe her. Things have slowly begun to be more defined with us these last 100 years. Before it was just sex; primal, animalistic, rage-filled sex.

But lately…things have toned down a bit since we started this. I don't know if that's her doing…or mine.

I close my eyes and begin to drift back, back to the beginning.

**100 Years Ago**

It was so hot the day I 1st saw her. I don't what the hell was going on that day, but my ass almost melted in the ground; Wasn't as "calm" as I am now, back in those days I would have challenged anyone that coughed in my direction to a fight. Bounced all around the Rukongai, before I met Ikkaku & Yumichika; before I found Yachiru, I met her…Yachiru Unohana; the most dangerous criminal in the history of the Soul Society.

She walked by me, probably didn't even notice my Spiritual Pressure; but I felt hers. It was dense, primal, and…evil. That was the 1st and last time in my life where I ever felt a bit scared; and it intrigued me. A woman like this, with such raw power, but graceful appearance existed in the Rukongai.

I tracked her down later that day…and challenged her to a fight; man was I an idiot then.

She beat my ass without even drawing her sword, hell she didn't even _look_ at me the 1st time. But I always came back for more; she had something I wanted…power. At this point I had none, I _thought_ I had power, but she was a constant reminder that I was just a piss stain on the side of the road.

I always fought more and more guys, challenging those bigger & better'n me, trying to get my spiritual power to a level that she would notice.

Got plenty of scars in those fights, but none of them mattered. I had a goal, and I wasn't dyin unless it was by her hand.

Most people call that love, but I never really believed in all that "Lovey dovey" crap. I just knew I couldn't go on until I either killed her or the other way around.

Guess rumors of my fights got around because soon everyone started to run away when they saw me comin.

But as expected, she didn't. And one fateful day, she appeared before me.

Her long black hair draped over her shoulders as she drew her sword; I drew mine ready for the fight I had prepared for since that day 3 months prior. But before she came at me; I heard her speak for the 1st time.

"Before I kill you, I want to know your name. Be a shame if someone as strong as you died here with no one to remember them."

I smirked at her, guess I was, what's the word?...Happy that she asked me that.

"They call me Zaraki."

"Zaraki…well I am Yachiru Unohana; prepare to die."

She came at me fast; I had never seen someone move so quick. Her attacks were vicious, each one designed to be a killing blow; If I hadn't done all that training, I would have been killed in that 1st strike.

Shit, I was still lagging behind her.

I caught a lucky break when I dodged one of her attacks and charged her. She slashed upward, giving me my scar; but through the blood I managed to stab her in the chest. Safe to say she didn't take that well. She pushed me away with her Spiritual Pressure alone and felt the wound that I left. She saw the blood, and charged me.

She began throttling me; she would have killed me if she hadn't suddenly stopped.

She then gave me her now trademark demonic smile, then walked off.

To this day I don't why she didn't kill me; maybe it was because I managed to wound her and she respected that, or because she didn't wanna honor me with a death in battle. Either way, I knew she wasn't finished with me.

…

After the battle I lied in the street for a few hours; and when I finally regained the strength, I found myself finding an abandoned house to sleep in. I must have been a sleep only a few hours, before I awoke to find her blade tickling my neck.

"You are the only man who has managed to wound me in a fight; normally I would kill you for even looking in my direction; but I have become interested in you…Zaraki."

I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I wasn't afraid; I had planned to be done in by her; I accepted my fate, just knowing that I wounded her was enough. But then…she kissed me.

It wasn't love or that admiration shit; it was pure lust; a man hadn't challenged her in a long time, let alone wound her; it drove her crazy, and it showed that night.

She was an animal; everything was pure, unbridled rage, lust, and a whole lot of hate. We went at it for hours, and she showed no signs of slowing down. She even managed to embed a few scars into my back that still haven't healed.

Her body was so warm despite her cold exterior; she moved like water, so fluid and graceful. Our bodies "melted" together, years of rage washing away; but new found hate was being formed at the same time.

She hated everything I was; but she loved the rush I gave her. While I admired everything she represented, but hated what she had become.

We went on like that sporadically for a few months before the joined the Gotei 13. I joined soon after finding Yachiru; but by the time I was named the new Captain of Squad 11, she had become "Retsu" Unohana.

Naturally it pissed me off, but she always had this effect on me that drew me back. I don't even think she remembered me when I 1st joined, but when she saw my scar she realized the truth. We began our "relationship" anew, without prying eyes of course. Whether fighting or fucking we always found ourselves together in the night.

**Present Day**

The only ones who know of my connection with Unohana are Yachiru, Ikkaku, & Yumichika. They keep quiet about it, they don't really even give a damn besides Yachiru; but she's just a kid so it rarely matters. Hell I don't even think those 3 know her true nature.

…

Fresh off my thoughts I looked at the time

"Damn, slept the day away again."

Yachiru was gone, probably on some business for that "women's club" she's in or whatever.

There was a knock on my door, I already knew who it was; but I decided to let her wait awhile.

"I know you are in there Zaraki; open the door, or I'll tear it down."

I love it when she gets mad

"Alright alright I'm comin."

I open the door and there she is dressed only in her Captain Shihakusho. Damn, I couldn't help but get excited again.

She walked in and looked me in the face with her usual cold demeanor; she said the same thing she says every night.

"This is the last time; we do this."

I smirk at her, "Yeah, sure."

I began to close the door when I saw a smile on her face, but it was only for a split second before she regressed.

I kept smirking, and threw her to the bed…

The cycle begins all over again, and hell; can't say I don't prefer it that way

* * *

**Tried to do something different with this story; be a bit less lovey dovey, and more gritty; Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
